A Temporary Parting
by chilled monkey
Summary: Post series finale. Okamoto has to make an important decision.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series "Hareluya II Boy" or any of its concepts or characters. This story is purely a work of fan fiction, no profit is being made from it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is set after episode 25 of the anime.

I apologise to fans of Ibu Reiko and/or Ichijou/Reiko for writing her out. I just don't like her, at all.

* * *

It had been over a month since Hibino had defeated the Devil Man and since then everything had been quiet. Hibino, Ichijou, Yamana and Okamoto had all been making the most of the peace wave.

Ichijou had been spending a lot of time with his band working on his music. Yamana had continued making and selling her own jewellery. Hibino occasionally complained about the quiet being boring but mostly he was content to pass the time eating okonomiyaki. Okamoto had received a very important piece of news but he kept putting off telling the others.

One day they met up to head into town. Or rather three of them did.

"Where's Ichijou?" Hibino complained as he glared down at his watch. "He's late!"

"Don't worry Hibino-san" said Okamoto. "I'm sure he'll be here soon enough."

"Yes, he must have a good reason for being late" Yamana agreed.

"Ore-sama hopes so" Hibino replied. "Because if he doesn't I'll…"

Just then he caught sight of the person in question. "Oi Ichijou" he bellowed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, I lost track of time" he said distractedly as he walked up to them. Okamoto and Yamana shared a quick glance. Both of them had noticed his unhappy expression and the way he walked, as if he was carrying a huge weight.

"What's wrong Ichijou-san?" Okamoto asked.

He sighed. "Ibu dumped me."

Their eyes widened. Even Hibino was surprised by that.

"I don't understand Ichijou-san. She seemed so happy with you" said Okamoto.

"I thought so too" he replied. "But apparently not. She told me she'd gotten bored of being a good guy and wanted to go back to being a yankee. So she dumped me."

"Don't worry Ichijou. I'm sure she'll soon realise she made a mistake and come back to you" said Yamana kindly.

"I appreciate that but I don't think so. She's found a new guy and they've gone to America."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "What!"

"She said he'd offered her the adventure of a lifetime and she'd be insane to pass it up."

"Ichijou-san" said Okamoto sympathetically.

"Hah, guess you were just too boring for her" Hibino scoffed.

"Hibino-san!" Okamoto exclaimed.

Yamana scowled, took a step forwards and punched Hibino right in the jaw. He stumbled back and swayed unsteadily.

"Hibino! Show some consideration for once!" she yelled.

He shook his head to clear it and rubbed his jaw. "All right, Ore-sama deserved that" he said through gritted teeth. "Sorry Ichijou."

"Apology accepted."

"Are you alright Ichijou-san?" Okamoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" he replied. "Thanks guys."

"I know what would cheer you up" said Hibino. "We should all go and get some ramen."

"Sure" Ichijou agreed. A small smile appeared on his face as he added, "why don't I pay?"

Hibino grinned. "That's the spirit."

As the group started to walk off Okamoto stole a sidelong look at Yamana.

* * *

Okamoto slept fitfully that night. He tossed and turned restlessly, his eyes flickered wildly beneath his closed lids as he dreamed.

In his dream Okamoto was walking dejectedly down a street. He glanced idly at a shop window as he walked past and saw a painting prominently displayed. One of his paintings.

He looked disinterestedly at it for a moment and then moved on. He had achieved his dream of becoming an artist. His works were displayed in galleries throughout the world. Yet he wasn't happy. He didn't feel pleasure or even satisfaction. All he felt was a numb emptiness.

Yes, he had achieved his dream but the price hasn't been worth it.

Looking down at the ground he was surprised when he bumped into someone. "I'm very sorry" he said automatically as he looked up. He meant to say more but when he saw who it was he had bumped into the words caught in his throat.

"Y, Yamana-san" he finally managed to say. His eyes lit up as he smiled warmly, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

His smile disappeared a second later as he saw her beautiful face twist with anger. She glared hatefully at him.

"You have some nerve coming back here" she said in a voice filled with bitterness. "You abandoned me Okamoto. I loved you and you abandoned me. I gave you my heart and you trampled it. You never cared about my feelings at all did you?"

Filled with anguish, Okamoto tried to reply but the words wouldn't form. Hearing Yamana speak to him so harshly and seeing her eyes so full of anger at him hurt more than any punch he'd ever taken. He wanted desperately to tell her that wasn't true, that there was no one more important to him than her but he couldn't speak.

"There you are" a familiar voice boomed.

Momiyama appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and wrapped an arm around Yamana's waist. She smiled and leaned into him.

"As you see I've found someone who appreciates me" she said.

Momiyama sneered at him. "You're an idiot Okamoto" he said mockingly. "You had your chance with her and you threw it away."

Okamoto could only stare in horror and disbelief.

Momiyama laughed. "But it's okay. You're still invited to our wedding."

Yamana held out her hand so that he could see the ring on her finger. He stared at it for a moment and then began to scream.

* * *

Okamoto woke up with a start, his eyes snapping open, and sat bolt upright. His heart pounded and rivulets of sweat ran down his face as he gasped for breath.

After a moment he calmed down as he realised where he was. "It was just a dream. Just a dream" he muttered to himself.

He did not sleep again that night. As he lay awake he thought about the decision he had been pondering recently. His choice was now clear.

 _I know what I have to do_ he thought.

* * *

The next morning he picked up the phone and dialled a number he knew well. His hand trembled and he wiped sweat from his brow as he anxiously waited for an answer. After a moment that felt far too long he was answered by exactly the person he wanted to speak to.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yamana-san. It's me Okamoto."

"Okamoto" she said brightly. He smiled as he heard the warmth in her voice.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Can you meet me at the construction site in about an hour?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I have to go now but I'll see you then."

"See you soon Okamoto."

He hung up and sighed deeply.

* * *

He arrived at the construction site to find Yamana was already there. She smiled as she saw him.

"Okamoto."

"Hello Yamana-san" he said as he smiled back. "I haven't kept you waiting too long have I?"

"No I just got here" she replied. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Yamana-san… A few days ago I was offered a scholarship to an exclusive art school in Paris."

Her eyes widened in surprise but a heartbeat later she smiled delightedly. "Okamoto that's wonderful! I'm so happy for…"

"I'm going to decline" he blurted out.

"What?" She said as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to decline" he repeated. "I'm not going."

"But why? Okamoto, this is your dream" she said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I don't care" he said firmly. "I've found something more important."

"What could be more important than this?" Even as she spoke she felt a glimmer of hope about what his answer would be.

"I, I want to stay" Okamoto said. His voice was nervous but there was also a certainty to it. "I want to stay with you."

"With me?" Yamana repeated, her tone filled with wonder.

"Yes." He looked right into her eyes and said with utter conviction, "I love you Yamana-san. I've loved you ever since we first met."

As she realised what she had just heard her eyes shone with happiness and she smiled radiantly.

"I love you too Okamoto" she said joyfully.

They held hands and gazed at each other for a long moment, overcome with emotion. Eventually Yamana was able to speak again.

"I love you Okamoto." She paused, took a deep breath and said, "and that's why I want you to accept the scholarship."

"What? But Yamana-san…"

"Okamoto listen to me" she said, her voice resolute. "I want us to be together but I know becoming an artist is your dream."

"You're more important than any dream" he insisted.

She smiled warmly. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that." Her expression turned serious again as she went on, " But I don't want to be the reason your dream didn't come true. I could never forgive myself if you gave it up because of me."

Okamoto stared at her in awe and wonder. If he had had any doubts as to how much he loved this beautiful, caring, selfless girl, then those doubts had now been erased. He knew with total and absolute certainty that he would spend his life with her.

"Yamana-san…"

He paused as his feelings overwhelmed him. Then he resumed speaking, his voice filled with utter conviction.

"I'll accept the scholarship and become an artist. But I swear upon my life I'll come back to you. Once I've achieved my dream I'll come back and I swear I'll never leave you again!"

"Okamoto" she said, her face lighting up with a joyful smile.

Still holding hands they leaned closer to each other and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss full of love and warmth.

* * *

The next day at school they told the news to Hibino and Ichijou. Although it didn't surprise him at all Okamoto was glad that their first reaction was to glance at Yamana in concern. She smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"That's great news" said a smiling Ichijou.

"Thank you Ichijou-san" Okamoto replied. He turned to Hibino.

"Hibino-san… I am very grateful for everything you've done but…"

"Meh, do not worry" said Hibino casually. "You have Ore-sama's permission to go. After all my servants should be in other parts of the world I will rule."

"Thank you Hibino-san."

"Is there anything you'd like to do before you go?" Ichijou asked.

"Just one thing" he replied. "I'd really like it if we could all have a party."

"Ore-sama will throw the best going away party ever!" Hibino exclaimed.

* * *

That was exactly what they did. The party was held at the church and all of their friends attended. There was plenty of food (Hibino even agreeing to limit his portions so there would be enough for everyone), drink and dancing, with Ichijou and his band providing music. Everyone enjoyed themselves tremendously, with plenty of people congratulating Okamoto and wishing him good luck, all of which he gratefully accepted.

As things began to wind down and the band played a slow song, Okamoto and Yamana shared one more dance.

"Yamana-san…" he said hesitantly as they danced.

"Yes Okamoto?"

"I meant what I said. I will come back to you and we'll be together. That's a promise."

"I know Okamoto" she said with a tender smile. "I know."

Over at the buffet table Hibino looked up from the plate he was filling and glanced at the couple. He smiled fondly. Although he knew that long-distance relationships rarely lasted he was certain that theirs would be an exception and they would be together again.

Of course he'd never actually say it aloud. He had a reputation to keep after all.

* * *

On the day of Okamoto's departure they all showed up to see him off. Everyone wished him well and they all promised to stay in touch.

Finally it was time to go. He boarded his plane and they watched as it took off. It rose higher and higher into the sky until it finally disappeared from sight.

Noticing the concerned looks Ichijou kept sending her Yamana smiled and said, "It's okay Ichijou. Okamoto promised he'd come back to me."

Ichijou relaxed. He knew that everything was good. Okamoto always kept his promises.

"Indeed" Hibino agreed. He rubbed his hands and smiled slyly. "Well in the meantime Ore-sama will have to make do with one less servant."

She chuckled. "Don't worry Hibino. You can count on us to pick up the slack."

"See that you do" he replied. "Anyway, all these goodbyes have made me hungry. Let's go and get some lunch."

* * *

High above the clouds Okamoto stared at a picture of the group, focusing especially on Yamana. As much as he'd miss them he knew this was only a temporary parting.

 _Whatever happens next I know I'll get through it_ he thought. _I know because it will be worth it to be with you again._

 _And when I come back we will be together always._


End file.
